


If They Both Forget

by Lady_LB



Series: Don't Forget Me [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, adrienette - Freeform, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: The Akuma Dementia has struck the school yet again, but managed to hit several people before disappearing once more.However, what happens when someone gets hit twice?





	1. Dementia Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of the series "Don't Forget Me" where each of the heroes (or their civilian selves) are hit by an akuma called Dementia that causes the afflicted one to forget the one that they love and may have other possible signs of Alzheimer's Disease. The different stories only relation to each other is the appearance of the Akuma Dementia.  
> Each part of the series tries to focus on part of the 4 square. while others may briefly appear  
> 1 - Ladybug Forgets Adrien Agreste - Ladynoir  
> 2 - Adrien Forgets Her - Adrienette  
> 3 - Don't Forget Us - Ladrien and the rest of the 4 square appear in some shape or form  
> 4 - The Girl and Her Chat - Marichat  
> 5 - If They Both Forget - Adrienette  
> Disclaimer: All characters (besides Dementia) are owned by the owners of the show Miraculous Ladybug and the creators thereof.

Once again, an akuma appeared at Collège Françoise Dupont.

Marinette had just pushed Alya out of the way of the akuma’s path. Her name was Dementia, whose powers were a blasting ray that caused forgetfulness, mainly of the one that you love.

Unfortunately, the akuma hit Marinette with a full blast at close range.

Marinette fell down hard and hit her head as the blast from Dementia knocked her off her feet. Dementia hit her a second time for good measure.

Adrien unfortunately had just taken a second direct hit a moment before, having been one of the first ones to have been hit as he tried to help rescue someone. He was already getting up off of the ground when Marinette he had been hit, but Demntia turned to him and hit him a second time.

Adrien carefully rose again as he quickly recovered from the second hit.

Marinette lay prone on the ground as Alya and Nino called out to her.

“Marinette!” Alya cried as Nino pulled her back as Dementia aimed at another group of bystanders.

“Come on babe! We’ve got to get out everyone out of here. Then we’ve got to lead her away!” Nino insisted, trying to get her and everyone else to run before they met the same fate.

Alya frowned and nodded as she waved some bystanders on.

“Come on Marinette!” Alya and Nino called out as they saw Adrien rising.

“Come on Dementia! Come and get us!” Nino then cried out, as they both waved their arms to distract Dementia, who only leered at them at first.

“You will forget the ones that you love!” She screamed. “Then I’ll get Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous!”

Having woken up fully, Adrien saw his friend’s distress because of the injured girl that Alya had called ‘Marinette.’ Noticing Nino and Alya’s distraction, Adrien took advantage of it as he got up and started running towards Marinette.

Dementia took a few shots at Alya and Nino, but they managed to find protection behind a large car.

“Go on guys! I’ll get her!” Adrien shouted as he ran towards the girl, towards this Marinette, as he rolled out of the path of one of Dementia’s shots, but just as he got to her, Dementia managed to just miss him with a blast that had ricocheted off the ground. He lost his balance from the nearby impact and rolled next to Marinette, who was starting to stir.

Thinking that she had hit Adrien again, Dementia called out, “see if you remember your loves now!” She then cackled as she disappeared into thin air as both Marinette and Adrien groaned, sitting up beside one another.

“Hey, are you alright?” Adrien and Marinette turned and asked each other at the same time as they noticed one another. Then they laughed out loud at how well they mimicked one other.

He stood up and held out his hand to help her up, as she took his hand they both felt a sort of electricity flow through them as they heard thunder in the distance.

He helped her up, smiling as he asked, “so you’re Marinette, right?”

She nodded, “and you’re?”

It was nice to meet someone who didn’t know him, “Adrien. My name is Adrien Agreste.”

“Well, nice to meet you Adrien…” she managed before Alya and Nino came running back.

Their friends were thankful that they seemed physically unharmed and that they were now holding hands.


	2. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn't remember Ladybug or Alya's friend Marinette.  
> She doesn't remember him either.   
> But for some reason they can't stop holding hands...

“Adrien!” Nino called out.

Alya quickly demanded, “Mari! Are you alright?”

“Mari?” Adrien asked as he turned towards Marinette, “oh, is that your nickname?”

Marinette smiled, “yeah, what’s yours?”

He shyly smiled, “I don’t really have one. I don’t count Chloe’s nick name for me, I don’t really like Adrikins at all.” He honestly told her as he waved it off.

“You know Chloe?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, she didn’t use to be so…?”

“Chloe-like?” Marinette offered with a grin.

Adrien chuckled, “yeah.”

“Guys, are you both feeling okay?” Alya asked as she looked down at their joined hands, everyone followed her gaze and both Adrien and Marinette blushed.

Funny thing is, they didn’t bother to let go of each other’s hand.

“Dude! What’s going on?” Nino asked Adrien.

“Well, Mari and I just met.” Adrien nonchalantly answered with a blush as he free hand rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette imitated his awkwardness as her actions mirrored his.

“Yeah.” Marinette agreed with a sigh as Adrien chuckled, as they both blushed once more. Giving each other’s hand a squeeze.

“Umm, you were both just hit by an akuma’s forgetting ray, are you feeling okay?” Alya asked her friends.

Adrien and Marinette nodded yes together and then they laughed lightly as they realized that they had nodded together in sync.

“You know, would you like to go and get some ice cream together after school with me Mari? My treat.” Adrien offered her.

Alya and Nino stared at their friends, dumbstruck by their behavior.

“Are you asking me out Adrien Agreste?” Marinette smiled at him demurely, still holding his hand. Swinging it sweetly between them.

“I’m trying to, is it working?” He pulled her closer as he put his other hand on top of their combined hands, she followed his lead and did the same.

She smiled at him with the barest hint of a blush and answered with a nod, “yes… yes I think it is. I’d love to go out with you Adrien.”

“Wonderful.” He answered as he leaned down and touched his forehead to hers.

“I can hardly wait.” She whispered as she gazed up into his eyes.

“Neither can I.” He grinned down at her with his own whisper.

“Dudes!” Nino protested, completely astonished and annoyed that after all of Alya’s and his attempts to see this ship happen, all it took was a few blasts from a rampaging akuma.

Alya grabbed Nino quickly whispering, “leave it!” She demanded and then she pulled him away from the happy couple, only to cry out, “nothing to see here, carry on people!” She waved off the few people in the street watching the young celebrity grinning as he held the class representative’s hand.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can an akuma have dementia herself and forget to keep attacking people? Even when her name is Dementia?  
> Sure, why not?  
> Plus a fluffy ending.

Dementia kept showing up every ten to twelve hours or so around the city after her first appearance that started the short but highly publicized week-long relationship between Adrien and Marinette.

Strangely, it took just as long for Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop Dementia.

You see, for some reason, the Ladyblog was slow to report Dementia’s appearances at first, which Alya claimed was due to website maintenance delays.

It took six days before Ladybug and Chat Noir even got their first chance to stop and purify her akuma. They were unable to stop her until her eighth day of terror.

One of the problems was that Dementia would strike quickly and then disappear. She would hit several people after shooting off a dozen shots or so and then she would just vanish within twenty minutes of every appearance. Whether the heroes were there or not. It was like she lost interest and she forgot that she was after the miraculous after each short appearance.  

It didn’t help that Chat Noir and Ladybug didn’t remember who each other were and that really affected their ability to fight Dementia at first. Eventually they got their act together as they figured out how to work together once more, finally saving the city and all of the lost memories that Dementia had caused.

Including their own.

Although now unfortunately Marinette remembered her crush on Adrien and Adrien remembered his crush on Ladybug and they had forgotten the events of the last week. Now they only remembered that their crush never responded to their advances or presence before, not like they wanted them to anyway, as always.

They had a strange sadness that somehow hovered over them, which seemed to accentuate their reality of being alone and unnoticed by their crushes. This new and old reality haunted them.

Because those memories that they had created in a week’s time were not completely forgotten, not because their hearts ached for each other (okay maybe a little of that) but thanks to an intrepid reporter and her DJ boyfriend that had recorded everything that the press didn’t.

You see, while Adrien and Marinette lost a week worth of memories of holding hands, cheek kisses, giggles, hugs, blushes and dates, there was plenty of photographic evidence that both of them had been enjoying themselves throughout the experience.

The most realistic of which was the videos that Alya and Nino had made.

But also, there was other evidence to be found.

There was the coverage of Adrien’s new girlfriend in several magazines.

The copy of a recorded episode of “In Paris Tonight” where the couple gave an interview together, where Adrien kissed her hand and called her his Princess on live television. She of course blushed sweetly and giggled about their relationship and how wonderful her boyfriend was. He had responded by gazing at her like she was his world, praising her and holding her close to his side.

Finally, after their memories were wiped, Adrien and Marinette received their greatest surprise from the short interview given by Adrien’s father, the notorious and reclusive Gabriel Agreste, about his son’s new girlfriend. During the interview he gave Marinette high praise and a simple overwhelming approval of their relationship by saying, “she’s a very talented girl. I’m glad my son has finally come to his senses.”

Their chemistry was hard to deny after Alya had made them watch all of it, together.

Which was both informative and mortifying.

You see, after a week Alya had quite the digital record of the adorableness of her ship called Adrienette and she wasn’t about to let that ship sink.

All of this left the two young heroes in disguise plenty to think about.

After the initial shock of all this information for the both of them, having been instructed to go home to think about it by a very loud and bossy Alya, Adrien asked out Marinette the very next day.

She fainted.

 

 

(just kidding, she shouted ‘YES!’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little fun because it was short and sweet and it had the concept of what if the akuma is forgetful and having memory issues herself? I figured it would show her as reappearing around the same time each day, twice a day here. Plus it gave Alya time to let the Adrienette ship sail too lol. (maintenance delays, sure!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to recap, if Dementia hits a character, they forget the one that they love and will possibly forget other things, like recent events. If they have a strong enough crush on someone after their first love, like the memory of the one that got away, then they become their new love. Two hits and both are forgotten and it's like they are alone in life, which is just plain sad.


End file.
